Brotherly Love
by NewyorkBeat13
Summary: George loves his brother in a not so brotherly way. Fred loves his brother, but not in the same way. What will happen when Fred finds out Georges feelings? M for later chapters Fred W./George W.
1. The Journal

******Hi. Well here's another Fred/George story. I hope you guys enjoy and if you have any criticism, PM me, if you enjoy it, leave a review :)**

* * *

**George's POV**

"George?"

"Mmm?" I mumble sleepily.

"George, can I sleep in your bed? I had another nightmare."

I sigh and prop myself up on my elbows, "Again, Fred? Was it the same one?" I ask.

Fred climbs into my bed and nods, "Yeah, same one." He said as he crawls under the blankets and nestles in. "I don't want to talk about it, though." He says sleepily.

I nod my head as I yawn, "Alright Fred, g'night." I say as I rest my head on my pillow once more.

I soon hear snores coming from my brother and sigh with relief. I had known as soon as my brother had crawled into my bed that I wouldn't be getting much sleep. Whenever he slept with me, I couldn't help but notice how cute he was sleeping or how his chest would rise and fall peacefully.

Yes. That's right. I'm in love with my twin brother. I've always loved my brother.

Our fifth year at Hogwarts, I started to realize I loved my brother in a different way than I had before. I started to swoon when Fred would send his crooked smile my way. I kept getting lost in his deep blue eyes and would lose myself in daydreaming about him and me walking through the halls hand in hand.

For months, I beat myself up for my love. I mean, what kind of person was I being in love with my twin brother? I was disgusted with myself, to say the very least. What would Fred say if he ever found out? I knew that there was no way he loved me back; he would never be as sick as I am.

So for the past two years, I kept my feelings secret. I would and never will tell him that I love him. The only proof that I love him is in a journal from fifth year that I keep locked in my bed stand. Now that Fred and I moved into the apartment above our shop and have separate rooms, he'll never find it.

I looked over at Fred. He had a small smile on his face and he was hugging his pillow. I watched his chest rise and fall, wondering what he was dreaming about.

"I wonder what I wrote in that diary." I think to myself, "I haven't read it in years."

I slowly get up, making sure not to disturb Fred. I walk around the bed to the side the bed stand is on; the side by Fred. I look at the drawer and whisper, "Bogglethrop," the secret password. It clicks open. I look over at Fred to make sure he is still sleeping before pulling the drawer open and grabbing the journal.

I sit down on the floor, leaning against the bed and begin to read the first page:

_It was really weird, but today I noticed that Fred looked really cute when his he flipped his hair. Is it weird that I thought that about my twin brother? That's not even all. I also thought that his little lopsided smile and his laugh were really…seductive almost. God, I can't believe I just said that! I am so screwed up. Oh, well I better go, Fred and the guys are coming into the room._

I flip to the next page and see that it was written one month after the first.

_It's 3 A.M. right now. Fred had another one of his nightmares and is sleeping in my bed for the fifth time this month. He's been having a lot of nightmares lately. I'm really worried about him, but at the same time, I enjoy him sleeping in my bed. I know it's strange but I think I love my brother in a not so brotherly way. I lay up at night all the time just thinking about him. It's getting worse. I get lost in his eyes all the time and can't help but blush whenever he says my name. I feel my heart beat faster whenever he's around, which, by the way, is all the time. I know what you're thinking: "He's your twin! What's wrong with you?" but the thing is, I can't help it. He's the only one who really gets me. I know I will never have a relationship with anyone like the one I have with him! Oh God, he looks so cute sleeping. He snores so cute._

I stop reading and laugh inwardly. I realize that I am in the same position I was in two years ago. Before I can start reading again, I hear Fred murmur and shuffle in the bed. I drop the journal back inside the drawer, close it cautiously, and get back into bed on my side. I close my eyes, and begin to fall asleep.

**Fred's POV**

I feel an elbow in my rib and jerk awake. I look over and realize that George is hogging most of the bed again.

I yawn and get up; judging by the light outside, it's about seven in the morning. Quietly, I put my feet over the edge, stretch and step out of bed as to not wake George. When my feet touch the floor, they are greeted by something hard. I look down and see a book lying on the ground.

"What's this?" I think as I pick it up.

I look at the cover and realize it's a journal. I smile inwardly, "Ooo a little dirt on Georgie, aye?" I say to myself. I flip open to a page in the middle and begin to read:

_Fuck, fuck, fuck! It's happening again! I thought it had ended, but it didn't! It's been weeks since I've looked at him that way and now I'm doing it again! He's so cute and sexy and just perfect! The way he flips his hair is to die for and when the light catches it just right, it looks like flames. Why do I feel this way? Why am I in love with my twin brother?_

My eyes widen and I gasp loudly. George, my twin brother, loves me? No. He doesn't love me; he's _in love_ with me! That's something entirely different. I stand up and groan loudly. I can't believe this I can't believe that George-

"Fred?" I whip around as a tired voice comes from behind me. George is sitting there in bed staring at me curiously.

I hold the book behind my back and try to speak, "I'm so sorry, George. I-I didn't mean to look. I'm so, so sorry!" I try to say but it comes out fast and staggered.

George knits his eyebrows, "What are you talking about, Fred?" he asks, "and what's behind your back? And-" he stops. My heart stops when I see the look of realization come across his face. He looks down at the bed and mumbles one word, "Shit."


	2. Acception

******Here's chapter two! I hope you all enjoy and tell me what you think!**

* * *

**George's POV**

I can't believe it.

I can't believe Fred found my journal and read it. Now he actually knows how I feel. How did this even happen? Didn't I throw the journal back into the drawer? Then again, I didn't look to see if it had actually been dropped in the right spot. Maybe I dropped it on the floor instead of actually in the secret drawer.

Well shit. This is it.

Fred is standing in front of me at this very moment, just staring at me like I'm some kind of monster.

Oh Christ, he still has the journal in his hand, too. Why can't he just put the bloody thing down?

I groan and put my head in my hands. I can't take the staring anymore.

There's silence for a while, then I feel an arm wrap around me. I lift my head and see Fred sitting next to me, journal still in his right hand, left arm around me.

He looks at me, a look of concern on his face. "You wanna tell me about this?" he asks me, flicking his eyes towards the journal and then back to me.

My lips begin to quiver and I can feel myself on the verge of tears. Fred looks at me, his blue eyes widening, and he drops the journal.

He puts both arms around me now, fully embracing me, "Oh, Georgie, don't cry," he says, lifting a hand and running it through my hair.

At the sound of his soothing voice, I break down. I begin crying uncontrollably into his shoulder. He gently runs his fingers through my hair and shushes me.

"Calm down, Georgie, it will all be okay." He assures me.

I get myself together enough to lift my head and look up at him, "Why are you being so nice?" I say in between sharp gasps of air, "Don't you think I'm disgusting?"

Fred rolls his eyes, confusing me even more. Why is he being so calm about the whole thing? Shouldn't he be shunning me right about now? Kicking me out and telling me never to come back; that I'm not his brother anymore?

But here he was, hugging me and soothing me, telling me everything is going to be okay.

Fred gives me a small smile, "Come on, George, what did you think would happen if I ever found out? That I would kick you out and tell you that you weren't my brother anymore or something?" he asks me. I blush softly; sometimes it's scary how much we think alike.

I take in a deep breath of air and try to retain the tears that are still escaping from my eyes. Fred lifts a hand and wipes away the tears that are running down my cheeks, then looks at me sternly yet softly, "Come on, just tell me what's going on. I want to know everything."

I take a few deep breaths before I can talk normally. And then, I'm suddenly pouring out everything to him.

**Fred's POV**

I sit with one arm around George as he tells me everything about his feelings.

He tells me that in our fifth year at Hogwarts, he started feeling different for me. He started to love and, as he accidently lets out, wants me, in a different way than a brother should.

He tells me that he got the journal to release his feelings. Every day and night, he felt like he was going to explode with the feelings he was hiding. He tells me he felt, and still feels, like he is some kind of sicko for feeling the way he does.

I listen patiently, nodding my head to show him that I really am listening.

And then finally, he's done.

I take a deep breath, taking everything in. It is quite a shocker to find out your brother is in love with you.

"George," I say, pushing a piece of hair away from his swollen eyes, still red from crying, "I want you to know that there is nothing in this world that will ever split us apart. Without you, I would be nothing! I'm definitely not going to let something like this come between us." I practically shout at him. I can feel him flinch under me. "Can I ask you something?" I ask.

George nods slowly, his eyes averted from mine. It breaks my heart.

"You say that you started having these…feelings back in our fifth year, right?" I ask and he nods again, "So really, the only thing different is that I know!" I say pointedly.

George lifts his eyes and looks into mine, "What?" he whispers.

"What I'm trying to say is that you've had these feelings for me all these years and it hasn't affected us in any way yet. So why let it now? Who gives a shit that I know? Hell, it's me we're talking about! To tell you the truth," I smirk at him, "I always thought Ron had a little man crush on me for the longest time! I'm a little relieved it's you instead of that bloody idiot!"

I see a brief glint in George's eyes that is soon gone. Still, it's something.

"So you really don't care?" he asks, still looking me in the eyes.

I study him. His face his blotchy from the tears and his lip is quivering. I can tell that he is breathing heavily. And this sadness...well it's all because of me, and I can't take that.

I make sure to look sternly into his eyes, grabbing his chin so that he doesn't look away, "Of course not, Georgie." I whisper. I see his lip quiver so I pull him into another hug. He drops his head onto my shoulder and I can feel him begin to cry once more.

I rub his back, "But there's something else I want you to know." I say, what I'm about to say next becoming stuck in my throat. I clear my throat and begin again, "I want you to know that I love you, but not like you love me."

I hear a sob come from George and feel his nails digging into my shoulder, "We're brothers. That's what I see you as, a brother. You're my twin! You know everything about me and I know…well I thought I did…everything about you. We have something no one else will ever have. You're special to me, Georgie, but not in the same way I am to you."

I wait patiently, praying that George doesn't completely freak out. I don't want to break his heart.

After a few moments, George lifts his head. His eyes are poofy, but there are no longer tears falling out of them. He nods his head, "I understand, Fred." He smirks a little, "I guess if you think about it, things turned out a lot better than I thought they would."

I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe George will be able to get through this.

**George's POV**

So the hard part was over. Fred hadn't rejected me in the way I thought he would after all. I had to admit, it did hurt when he said he didn't care that I was in love with him. I know what he meant, but I guess I kind of took it as him saying he would never feel the same way towards me.

After a little more hugging, Fred and I stand up and I walk him to the door.

"Thanks, Fred." I say. He turns around and looks at me, his hand resting on the doorknob, "Thanks for understanding." I finish, my eyes looking at the floor.

Fred smiles, "Hey, don't thank me." He says, "I'd be a horrible person if I didn't understand."

Yet again, Fred brings a smile to my face despite the situation.

**Fred's POV**

George smiles, his eyes looking down at the ground.

My hand is resting on the doorknob and I begin to turn it.

I laugh inwardly. I have to admit, after I read that page in George's journal about being in love with me, I had become a little intrigued by the whole idea.

I open the door and step out. Before I close the door, I take one more glance at George.

He's standing there, auburn hair messy from sleep and a small, almost invisible, lopsided smile on his face.

I smile. I must admit, he looks really cute when he's all vulnerable like that.

Wait…_what?_

* * *

**To be continued.**

******Woah woah woah, _what_ did Fred just think? Well, I certainly hope you stick around to find out what happens next to see just what will happen! Tell me what you think! :)**


	3. Right Idea

**Hi guys! I just want to thank everyone for the amazing reviews! You guys are awesome! I hope you like the new chapter and please keep telling me what you think! It keeps me going! And I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes; it's late and I wanted to finish this chapter before I hit the hay! So enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Fred's POV**

It's been two days since I found out George is in love with me. I've been trying hard to forget about it, I really have, but it keeps getting harder.

I thought it would get easier. I mean, I did tell him I was okay with it and that everything was alright. That should have been the hardest part, that first day, but truthfully, it was the easiest.

I'm sitting in my room right now. George is in the kitchen making some breakfast. It's been easier just to hide out in my room lately.

But I'm not hiding for the reasons I should be.

Any rational person in my situation would be hiding out because they found out their own brother-twin in my case-is in love with them. But me? I'm hiding out because…well because…because George has been killing me lately!

I can't forget what I thought when I was leaving his room that day. I actually thought that my own brother was cute! I mean, it might be normal to call your brother cute jokingly, but I thought it in a totally inappropriate time.

Ever since then, I've been thinking those things more often. George will kill me when he comes out of the bathroom with only a towel hanging loosely from his hips. His abs…oh God, his abs are amazing! He's so well built and so cute, too! His light blue eyes are so innocent I can't help but…fall in them I guess you could say.

Oh God, I'm doing it again! Why do I keep thinking about my brother this way? It's just not right? Maybe it's because he told me. Yeah, I'm sure that's it. I'm sure that I've just gotten a little conceited knowing my brother is in love with me.

Well, I guess that's pretty bad, too. It's a little selfish on my part. Poor George is probably broken hearted knowing I can't love him that way, and here I am being all big headed about having him feel that way!

I am one horrible big brother. Sure, George is only a few minutes younger than me, but I should still look out for him, not this!

I think I might be more messed up then Georgie, and he's pretty messed up.

I smirk. "But it's cute when he's messed up." I think.

"Arrgghh!" I shout. I'm doing it again!

**George's POV**

"Arrgghh!" I hear Fred shout from his room.

I sigh and put my spoon back in my cereal bowl. Fred has been hiding out in his room ever since he found out I'm in love with him two days ago.

It's been easier than I expected, him knowing and all. I just wish he would come out of his room. I wish he would look me in the eyes when I see him.

Like just the other day I came out of the bathroom after a shower and he wouldn't even look at me! He must be even more disgusted with me than I thought.

He just seemed so cool about it when he found out. He was being so nice and understanding. I guess that it took a few days for it to sink in before he realized how sick I was.

I'm getting used to the idea of Fred not loving me the same way I love him. Now that he knows, it's like the pain of keeping it a secret has begun to fade away. The only pain I have now is realizing Fred might start ignoring me for good. I couldn't live like that.

I sigh and stand up, grabbing my untouched cereal bowl and taking it to the sink. I can't eat. Thinking about Fred too much just brings me down.

Maybe I should just talk to Fred about the whole thing. Yeah, that's what I'll do, I'll talk to him.

I walk over to Fred's door and stand in front of it. I lift my hand to knock but it hangs in front of the door. My heart begins to race and my palms begin to sweat.

Oh dear God, I can't do this. I can't go talk to my brother about this! I mean, you can't just go into your brother's room and talk about being in love with him! I can't just go in there and be like, "Oh hey, Fred. Well things have been a little rough since you found out I-your twin brother-am in love with you! I'm just feeling a little upset since you started to ignore me. I know you're probably a little freaked that I love you, but can you just get over it and start talking to me again?"

Yeah, that would go real well! I lower my hand and am about to turn around when Fred's door opens. He gasps when he sees me, his blue eyes growing wide before he averts them from me, looking down at the ground.

Well shit, this is awkward. Fred probably thinks I'm even more of a freak now, just standing outside of his door. I am so screwed.

**Fred's POV**

Oh, bloody hell.

I open my door and find George standing in front of it in only a pair of boxers, the rest of his incredibly toned body exposed.

My eyes widen as I look him over, then I look to the ground hoping he doesn't notice me looking.

"Hey, Georgie," I say, still looking at the ground, "I was just going to go out for a while; I have some shopping to do."

I take a glance up at George's face. His eyes are wide and he's biting his lip. Jesus, he looks cute.

"Well let me get changed, I can go with you!" he says hopefully and begins to turn around.

I grab his hand and pull him back, "No, really, you stay here." I say, letting go of George's hand when I realize I'm still holding onto it.

George's face falls, "Oh. I mean, it'd be no trouble, I don't have anything to do tod-" I stop George.

"Please, George, I just need to get out." I say. Damn. I realize how harsh that sounded when I see George aver his eyes and lip begin to quiver.

"Okay, Fred." He says. Then he looks back up at me, "But can we talk later? I-I just think we should." He says.

I gulp, "Uh, sure, Georgie, but I gotta go so bye." I say and appaarate quickly to outside of the doors to Flourish and Blotts.

I sigh and walk through the doors, the tiny bell ringing above me and a friendly old man greets me.

Maybe George had the right idea when he got a journal.

**George's POV**

I hear a loud pop as Fred disapparates.

I sigh. It was obvious he was ignoring me.

I run my fingers through my hair. It didn't seem like Fred was trying to make me feel bad. In fact, it seemed like he was trying hard not to. Maybe he just feels a little-oh I don't know the word-conflicted? Yeah, conflicted, about the whole thing.

I sigh once more and walk to my room. I'm feeling incredibly tired. I have lost so much sleep the past two days thinking about Fred. He hasn't even come into my room to sleep in my bed even though I know he still has his nightmares.

I feel as if he just came in my room, I would feel as if there was still a chance; still a chance things could go back to normal.

But sadly, that hasn't happened yet.

Xx

A loud pop jerks me awake. My room is darker than it had been when I first took my nap and I realize I must have slept the whole day.

The pop also means that Fred must have been out shopping the whole day.

I get up and stretch then walk out of my room. Fred is standing in the kitchen putting bags of food on the counter. His hair is ruffled, his eyes are glazed over, and he keeps tripping over his own feet.

He's drunk.

"Fred, did you seriously apparate while you were drunk?" I ask. Everyone knows that it's bloody daft to apparate when you're drunk. You can't concentrate on where you want to go and you will usually get spliced dangerously.

Fred walks over to me, a lopsided grin on his face. He ruffles my hair, "Oh, Georgie, it's alright, I'm all in one piece!" He says and then starts giggling uncontrollably, "Your brother is still here for you to look at!"

My mouth hangs open, "Fred, don't you think that's a little, oh I don't know, inconsiderate to say to me?" I ask very offended.

Fred smiles and gives me a hug, "Oh, Georgie, don't be so sensitive all the time," he slurs, "You know-hiccup-I'm just messing around with you."

I roll my eyes, "Fine, Fred, but still, I told you I wanted to talk to you tonight and I think you're going to have a little trouble listening when you're completely wasted!" I yell.

He begins walking to his room and waves his hand casually at me, "We can talk tomorrow, baby brother." He says in between giggles.

He walks into his room, slamming the door behind him. I notice he still has one bag in his hand that he didn't leave in the kitchen.

I roll my eyes, it's probably just more fire whiskey or something.

I go into the kitchen and begin putting the food away that he left on the counter.

My twin brother is just so difficult.

**Fred's POV**

I slam the door behind me, leaving a very angry George in the kitchen.

I take the new journal I bought out of the Flourish and Botts bag and sit down at my writing desk.

I get a pen and open the journal to the first page.

_June 8_

_Well what can I say? I'm drunk out of my mind and I think I might be falling for my twin brother._

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Well things are getting interesting now, aren't they? Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoyed :)**


	4. Blame it on the Alcohol

**HI! Wow, I actually finished this chapter! I've been so busy lately and truthfully have had a major brain fart! But here it is, another chapter! Thanks again for your lovely reviews :) Now I just would like to say* cough* to all you people who favorite my story and don't review it...well you should :) Hehehehe I'm not saying I don't appreciate the favorites, because I do, but come one, we all love a review :p Oh, and thanks to anyone who pointed out a spelling mistake! Also, it's no problem to PM you guys, I love interacting with 'yall! Hehehe :) Sorry for the long(ish) A/N! I'll let you read now!**

* * *

**George's POV**

"Geeeooooooorrrrggggiiiieeeee!" I hear Fred's voice following the loud pop.

I sigh.

Fred is drunk…again.

Fred has been getting drunk every night for the past week. I know it's my fault. It only started after I told Fred that I was in love with him. Before that, Fred barely drank any alcohol; in fact, he told me that he wasn't really fond of the taste.

Every morning at exactly seven o'clock, Fred disapparates out of the apartment, and every night at midnight, he returns incredibly drunk with that stupid bag in his hand. I just know it's his secret stash of fire whiskey that he goes in his room to drink.

Fred barges into my room without knocking, "Georgie!" he slurs, a grin on his face, "I've been looking forrr youuuu!" he sings.

I set my wand down on my desk next to a mirror that I've been trying to hex so that it will make whoever is looking into it turn a pasty white color.

"What, Fred?" I ask annoyed.

He enters my room and closes the door, "Geoorrrrgggiie! Baby brother, my other half," he begins walking towards my desk and putting his hands on my shoulders, "Why must you alllwwaayyysss work?" he whines.

I sigh, "Fred, you know that we have to come up with a new product for the shop. Not all of us have time to go out and get drunk every night." I point out.

Fred giggles, "Oh, Georgie, yes we do!" he ruffles my hair and walks over to the drawer next to my bed. He points at it.

"Is this where you keep your-hiccup-jouuurrnnaall?" he asks.

"Fred!" I yell. Every time he gets drunk, he says something about the journal or about how I am in love with him. I thought that big brothers were supposed to help their younger brothers out, not harass them about a secret.

"It isss, isn't it?" he giggle even more and takes his wand out of his pocket, "Now how do you open this thing?" he studies the drawer and waves his wand sloppily at it, "Open sesame!" he tries.

When it doesn't work, he puts one hand under his armpit and brings the other to his chin, stroking at an invisible beard, "No, that's not it." He says, knitting his eyebrows.

I jump up, "Fred!" I yell at him. His arms drop as he flinches and looks at me, eyes wide, "Please leave, _now!"_ I point to the door and glare at him. I'm getting sick and tired of his taunting.

Fred's face drops for a second, and then brightens up immediately, "Alright, baby brother, don't have to be such a grumpy puss!" he coos, walking out of my room and slamming the door.

I sigh and fall backwards on to my bed. Sometimes it is very hard to love Fred. It's a lot easier to be _in love_ with him, though.

The door opens once more and I lift my head. Fred smiles at me, "I wwuuuvvv youuu!" he says.

I sigh and drop my head, "Love you, too, now please leave before I seriously hurt you." I try to show the agitation in my voice.

I guess it doesn't work since Fred giggles like a little girl and leaves my room.

I groan loudly. I've wanted to talk to Fred about the whole…incident…but he's been too drunk to carry a real conversation. I should be happy he's actually talking to me again, but I just miss my brother; the person I fell in love with. Everything has changed since he read that _stupid_ journal.

**Fred's POV**

As soon as I close George's door, I drop the drunken act and sigh.

I walk slowly to my room and slam my door.

Every day for the past week, I go out to this little café and write in that journal I got a few days ago. Every night, well except the first night when I actually _was_ drunk, I come back acting drunk and go talk to George about his journal or him being in love with me.

To be completely honest, I've been trying to get a look at his journal one more time. I've been hoping that George will accidentally slip and tell me how you open that drawer where I know his journal is.

I want to know if George wrote any of the same stuff I've been writing in my journal. Wow. That sounds bad. "My journal." I repeat quietly.

God, do I sound like a girl.

But George was _right_ when he told me he felt like he was going to explode holding his feelings in. That journal has been my outlet every day lately. And it's not like I can _tell_ him that I'm in love with him, because…well because…oh I don't know!

I guess I just can't come to terms with being in love with my _twin brother._

There are so many things wrong with that sentence. First off, he is a he. I didn't even know I was gay! I always liked girls; I didn't even look at other boys like that! Maybe I'm just gay for George?

Secondly, he is my brother! Last time I checked, incest is illegal and just down right wrong. Well, I mean it's okay when George does it because…who could resist that face?

Which brings me to my third point: he is my _twin!_ I must be extremely narcissistic to be in love with someone who looks exactly like me!

I groan and grasp my hair, tugging at it in frustration. Why do I feel like this? Is this how George felt when he started falling for me?

George must be a lot braver than me, though. He actually was a man about the whole thing and faced me every day. He even had to let me sleep in his bed! I know I would absolutely _die_ if George came into my room and asked to sleep in my bed while I was having these feelings. I would be to afraid I would jump him or something!

But me? I'm not brave at all. I pretend to be drunk every night just so I don't have to face my own feelings. I can't even really get drunk because the taste of alcohol makes me sick!

Pretending to be drunk is the only way I can talk about George's feelings with him.

Well, unless I actually talked to him like he wants…but that's stupid; I may let something slip!

At that moment, I hear a knock at my door, "Fred?" I hear George say, "Can I come in?"

The door knob turns. Time to put the act back on.

**George's POV**

"Hi, Georgie!" Fred greets me as I enter his room, "What brings you into my lovely home?" he asks, waving his hand around his room. He smirks and giggles into his hand, "You're not going to abuse me, are you? Hehehe!" he says in a girlish voice.

I roll my eyes and my head begins to pound. He is killing me.

I walk over and take a seat on his bed next to him. As soon as I sit, he jumps up and stands in front of me, shuffling his feet.

I stare at him for a moment and squint my eyes, trying to figure out the sudden movement, but shake my head and forget about it, "Fred, I want to talk." I say.

He bites his lip, "What-hiccup-about?" he asks.

"I'm worried about you!" I let out, practically screaming. "You go out every morning and come back bloody drunk out of your bloody mind!" I continue.

Fred just stares at me with wide eyes.

"I care about you, Freddie, but it's hard to be around you when you're acting this way! Is it because I'm in love with you? Is that why you're getting drunk every night?" I let out, my voice cracking and my eyes stinging as I feel tears coming on.

His eyes grow wider as he continues to stare at me. He takes a step closer, "No, of course not, Georgie." He says, his voice lower and more sober.

I feel a hot tear fall down my face, "Then why do you leave every day?" I squeak, "Why haven't you been looking me in the eyes?" I say as more tears fall from my eyes.

Fred frowns and he kneels down on the ground in front of me, "Oh, Georgie." He says quietly as he looks into my teary eyes and wipes a tear from the corner of one.

We stay frozen like this for a while, one of Fred's hand on my face and the other on my knee, kneeling in front of me, both of us looking deeply into the other's eyes.

Then Fred leans in and kisses me. On the lips. Passionately.

My eyes widen as his lips move against mine and I pull away, "Fred!" I say.

He stares at me with his eyes wide in shock, "I-I" he stutters before giggling uncontrollably, "I am so drunk!" he says and faints into my lap.

I groan.

Of course. Fred just kissed me because he is drunk.

It was bloody daft of me to think it was anything else.

But still.

I touch my lips lightly as I remember Fred's soft lips moving against them, fitting them perfectly.

It still felt good.

**Fred's POV**

Here I am, head in my brother's lap pretending to be unconscious.

I had kissed him

I couldn't help it. He just looked so sad! He actually thought that I was trying to ignore him!

But wasn't that exactly what I was doing? I was going out every day to get away from him, but not for the reason he thinks.

He thinks I'm doing it because I'm disgusted with him, but it's actually the exact opposite.

I just couldn't stand seeing him cry. I had to do something and when I was looking into his eyes, I just lost control.

I kissed him fully on the lips.

He had been shocked and so had I. I had to think fast after he pushed me away. I brought back that stupid drunk act that made him so sad and told him I was so, _so_ drunk and "fainted" into his lap.

Now he would think that the kiss was nothing and that it was just a drunken action; that it meant nothing to me.

But it did. I can still feel his surprisingly soft lips on my own. His lips felt like they fit perfectly with mine. Identical, I guess.

Suddenly, I feel a hand running through my hair. I resist the urge to look up.

George begins to speak as he pets my hair, "Oh, Fred," he says quietly, "Why are you doing this to me?" he asks. Even though I can't see him, I can hear the sadness in his voice.

I shut my eyes tighter. Why _am_ I doing this to him?

* * *

**THE END!**

**Hahaha jk, To be continued.**

**So let me get this straight, did Fred just kiss George? O.o Oh my! Let's see if George finds out about Fred's little game...in the next chapter ;) Leave a review and tell me what you though! :)**


	5. No Talking, Thanks

**Hi everyone! Ohmygosh, thank you all so much for your nice reviews :) You guys rock! I hope you guys like the new chapter! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

**George's POV**

Ten minutes later, Fred is still unconscious with his head in my lap. I am stroking his hair and looking down at his gorgeous face. His eyes are slammed tight and he is breathing slowly.

I sigh and grab under Fred's armpits. I stand up as I lift him and hold his unconscious body in my arms. I am glad he's not too heavy and that I don't have a long distance to walk.

I turn around and begin to place him on his bed when his eyes flutter open, "Georgie?" he asks.

"You passed out, Fred. I'm putting you in your bed."

Fred puts his arms around my neck and digs his nails into my shirt, "Can I sleep in your bed, Georgie?" he asks groggily, his eyes closing once more.

I am pleasantly shocked. I'm glad he asked. I must admit, I've missed him sleeping in my bed.

I smile and turn around, "Sure, Fred." I whisper.

I walk towards his door and open it, which takes longer than usual with Fred in my hands arms. I walk out of the room and towards mine; grateful I left my door open.

Finally, I'm at the side of my bed and I drop Fred gently on it.

I crawl over him to my side of the bed. I lie down and close my eyes, listening to the steady, rhythmic sound of my brother's breathing.

Suddenly, I feel an arm sling over my stomach and my eyes fling open. I see Fred nestled into me, his head in the crook of my shoulder and his legs curled. He is smiling softly and his nails dig deeper into my shirt.

I smile and close my eyes once more, putting the hand of mine nearest Fred on his back. I've missed this.

**Fred's POV**

I nestle in closer to George, digging my nails deeper into his shirt. I feel him put a hand on my back, my skin tingling underneath his warm touch.

I had pretended to be unconscious in George's lap for about ten minutes, waiting to see what he would do.

The whole time, he stroked my hair lovingly, and the whole time, I lay there enjoying the feel.

Finally, he picked me up and gathered me in his arms. He was about to put me in my bed when I gave up the unconscious act and asked him to let me sleep in his bed.

After that kiss, I missed the warmth that flooded from his body. I needed more of it.

I ignored the fear that I would jump him if I ever slept with him-in a totally unsexual way-with the feelings I had. I needed the sweet feel of him.

Even right next to him in his bed, I didn't feel close enough. I had to wrap my arm around him and cuddle in closely.

Even now, my arm wrapped around his torso and my head nestled into the crook of his shoulder, I don't feel close enough to him.

I want to feel his lips against mine again. No. I _need_ to feel his lips against mine again.

How can I resist much longer? And why am I resisting?

I know very well that George would be thrilled if he knew my feelings for him. Why can't I just get over myself and admit how I feel? It wouldn't be that hard. All I would have to do is go talk to George, just like he has been wishing for the past week.

I could tell him then, while we talked. Maybe that's what I would do.

Yes. I could drop the drunken act and talk to George about the whole thing.

I sigh happily and try to get closer to George, getting a whiff of his lovely scent as I do so.

**George's POV**

I wake up the next morning to find an empty spot next to me.

I yawn and stretch my arms.

Fred must have gotten up early to get breakfast or something.

I step out of bed and rub my eyes, having a very well rested feeling to me.

"Fred!" I call as I step out of my room, "Fred did you make me any-"as I step into the kitchen, I see that Fred is nowhere to be found.

My heart beats rapidly. I search the whole apartment and even search in the shop for Fred, but I find him nowhere.

I angrily stomp up the stairs to the apartment, grunting loudly as I slam the door.

I can't believe that Fred actually went out _again_ to get drunk! I thought after last night, things might actually be different. He slept in my bed again! I thought if that happened, everything would get better.

I guess I was wrong. Maybe the kiss had scared him.

Which would be completely stupid considering that he had been the one who had kissed me.

"But he was drunk." A tiny voice says in my head.

I sigh and tug at my hair with frustration.

I go over to the couch in the living room so that I can just kick back until my throbbing headache goes away.

When I get to the couch, I see a large pile of Fred's folded clothes lying there.

I sigh once more. I had asked Fred to take those into his room two days ago.

I decide to be the nice brother and pick up the clothes to take them into Fred's room.

When I get to his closed door, I prop the clothes up on my knee and open the door.

Walking over to his bed, I see something that catches my eyes.

I set down the clothes on his bed and grab the Flourish and Botts bag that is lying on his desk.

"Hmmm, isn't this the bag Fred always has with him when he comes back drunk?" I think to myself as I stick my hand in the bag.

My hand grasps something hard and I pull out a leather bound book. That's weird, I was expecting a bottle of fire whiskey.

"What's this?" I think. I flip open to the first page and see Fred's messy handwriting sprawled out on it, "A journal?"

**Fred's POV**

I take my usual seat in the back corner of the Black Cat Café.

I had gotten up early to find George still sleeping soundly. I had gone into the kitchen to wait for George to wake up so that we could talk about everything like he had wanted.

I was going to confess my feelings for him.

I had sat at the table, wringing my hands together and tapping my foot anxiously. Finally, after an hour, my nerves had gotten to me and I decided I would go out to write in my journal to get my mind off of things for a while.

I had apparated to the usual café I went to when I was pretending to get drunk, thoughts swimming around my brain that I needed to get onto paper.

"Can I take your order, Fred?" I look up to see my usual waitress, Mary-Bell, smiling enthusiastically at me.

"I'll just have a coffee, Bell." I say handing her my menu.

She nods and takes it, "Sure thing," she says and walks away back towards the kitchen.

I sigh and reach down to grab my Flourish and Botts bag so I can write in my journal.

My hand grasps thin air. I look down in shock and see that the bag is nowhere in sight. I search frantically, looking under the seat and table, but still don't find the bag.

"Shit!" I whisper under my breath as I leap up and throw a few galleons on the table.

I disapparate immediately back to the apartment, right in front of my door.

I am instantly greeted by my mirror image, who is standing right in front of me with eyes as wide as my own.

"Fred!" he shouts.

"Hey, George, uh, what were you doing in there, oi?" I ask, my words coming out fast and jumbled.

I look over his shoulder, trying to get a look in my room.

He steps out of my way and I rush into my room.

"I was just putting _your_ laundry in there." He says, crossing his arms.

I don't respond. I look around and see the laundry George is talking about neatly stacked on my bed.

I let out a breath of relief. George wasn't lying. Maybe he hadn't seen my journal. I didn't want him to find out by my journal that I had feelings for him; I wanted to tell him in person.

I turn around, stealing a quick glance at my desk where I see the Flourish and Botts bag, exactly where I remember it being.

"Uh, thanks." I say smiling, my racing heart beginning to slow down a bit. I gulp and speak again, "Hey, uh, George. I…I wanted to talk to you today. I know I haven't really been, er, able to talk lately, but I am now." I flash him my winning, crooked smile.

He frowns at me and shakes his head, "Nah," he says simply.

My jaw drops, "Wh-What?" I ask, very confused.

He shrugs and begins to walk towards his room, "I don't want talk right now; I'm good." He says.

I stare at him while he walks away until he is in his room behind a closed door.

I have no idea what just happened.

**George's POV**

I close my door and smile.

What I saw in Fred's journal means that he has feelings for me, too.

I assume that's what he wanted to talk about when he arrived back here, but I wasn't going to let him get off that easy.

No. I had read about how he had messed with me. I know, I know, it was difficult for me when I started to get my feelings, too, but I don't want Fred to just talk to me about it.

No. I want to play his game until he bursts. I love him, but sometimes he needs to learn a little lesson.

I sigh and touch my lips, a smile curving onto them.

I guess that kiss did mean something after all.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Ohhh snap! Fred's gonna get it. O.o Find out in the next chapter what exactly George read in that journal :) Tell me what you think or leave a suggestion!**


	6. What George Saw

**Hi everyone! So this chapter is all about what George read in Fred's journal :) Thanks for the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy! Don't worry, I won't make Georgie _too_ mean to his big brother :)**

* * *

**George's POV**

_**(**__Before Fred came home)_

I look at the journal in my hand, furrowing my eyebrows as I turn it in my hand.

"Weird," I say out loud to myself.

I take a seat at Fred's desk and open the journal to its first page. I know I shouldn't be doing this, I mean; it _is_ Fred's personal journal.

But then again…he did read mine.

I smile and look down at the page to begin reading.

_June 8_

_What can I say? I'm drunk out of my mind and I think I'm falling for my twin brother. _

I let out a gasp and cover my mouth. Did I really just read what I think I did? Fred is…_falling_ for me?

No. This must be a mistake. Fred wouldn't be falling in love with _me. _That's crazy…right?

I decide to keep on reading down the page.

_I don't know what my problem has been lately! Ever since I found out that George is in love with me-you know, as in a totally non-brotherly way!-I've been having these really weird thoughts. Like when I left his room after he told me, I thought he looked cute all vulnerable and what not! I actually thought that George was cute! And it doesn't stop there. Oh no. He came out of the shower the other day with just a towel on-and may I say that it was loosely on-and I literally had to look at the ground so I wouldn't have dirty thoughts about him! Him, my own brother! God, I thought I would die seeing him like that: all wet and soaking and barely covered, his muscles glistening and his auburn hair sticking to-Merlin's beard I've gone crazy! I lost myself for a second just thinking about it! So yeah, anyways I went out and got a journal-well obviously considering you are the journal…-because I felt like exploding inside. These stupid feelings all bundled up! Arrggghh! It wasn't that time consuming getting you and it's not like I could just go back home so I went to a nearby pub. And that, my friend, is how I got drunk. Now don't get me wrong, I normally detest alcohol, but I just needed it! I needed something to distract me, to make me forget for a while…little did I know that alcohol makes me extremely emotional. I started bloody crying at the bar! Full on blubbering all over the bloody counter! I swear I got the strangest looks. Or maybe they were sympathy looks, I don't really know. I also blurt things out apparently considering that I grabbed the bartender by the collar and told him that I'm practically in love with myself. Which of course is true since George looks just like me…well it's kind of true. Who could blame me for falling for such a handsome devil? Anyways, do you know what that bloody git did? He took out his wand and poofed me up a mirror. Hehe, poofed is a funny word…poof! Poof poof poof! Wait…where was I? Oh right, so anyway I was at the pub all day until I had drunk the place dry…if you consider four beers drinking the place dry…until finally the bartender said I had to leave because I was "disrupting the customers". Pfft, bloody git. I guess it was for the best though since I did tell George that I was going shopping. I stopped at a store and bought some completely random food and then apparated back home. When I saw George, I started giggling madly. I don't know what got over me…I started acting like a school girl with a crush! I think I may have been mean to him? I don't really know. He called me inconsiderate so I guess I hurt his feelings. Well leave it to me to make things worse because I went and gave him a hug-may I had that it was a little more affectionate than a brotherly hug-and walked back to my room, blowing him off when he told me he wanted to talk to me about everything. He must be noticing I'm ignoring him…I am a horrible brother, aren't I? Well I'm gonna go now, I have a horrible headache and I think I'm gonna blow up. Poof, bye-bye Freddie! Hehe, poof…_

The passage stopped there. I looked down at the page with wide eyes. So I wasn't mistaken. It's true. Fred _is _falling for me. Oh this is unbelievable! This is mental. This is…bloody brilliant!

The sides of my lips curl into a smile as I flip to the next page and begin reading.

_June 9_

_Oh bloody hell. How drunk was I last night? I'm here at this little café and I just read my entry from last night. I swear I was cringing as I read it. I woke up barely even remembering everything and having the worst bloody headache of my life and this is why? As I read the passage-which took me unbelievably long considering everything was very sloppily written-I decided that I never want to drink again. What was with me obsessing over the word poof? It's not that amazing! And it turns out I'm an emotional drunk! I blurt out all my feelings! Fantastic! Well I can't get drunk again. If I do I'll probably confess my love for Georgie then jump him and snog him senseless-snogging being the most tame of what I would do. Well it's not like I can just go back home with these feelings for Georgie eating me up inside! Should I just tell him? I mean, why shouldn't I? He loves me, that's a fact, so he would obviously have no problem with me loving him. You know what, no. I can't do it. Not yet anyways. I'm probably just not thinking straight. Of course I would feel something after finding out he's in love with me. Granted it shouldn't be what I do feel but we'll ignore that. So I guess I'll just wait it out. I'll see if I really do love him or if it's just an illusion or whatever. In the meantime, I guess I'll just have to come up with some way to cope. Let's see…I can't actually get drunk because that won't work out well and I can't just go home and see him every day because my feelings will probably get the best of me. So what if…yes! I've got it! I'll just go out every day and go home pretending to be drunk! I'm bloody brilliant! That way I can be out of the house-this café seems like a nice place to come to everyday-and have an excuse for acting extra loving! Maybe I can even get another peek at George's journal to see if we share any of the same feelings. Obviously I can't keep this up forever, just until I sort my feelings out. Oh I am truly a genius, aren't I?_

I stop reading, clenching my jaw. I can't believe this. So Fred was only acting drunk? After everything he put me through, I find out he's taking the easy way out.

I for one couldn't do that when I started falling for him. No. I had to share a bloody bedroom with him at Hogwarts, not even old enough to have an alcoholic release!

Oh, he's going to pay for this one. I know it may be mean to toy with him, but I have to have him crack. Don't get me wrong, I still love him-even as daft as he is-but he needs this.

If he thinks he can get away with this then he has another thing coming.

Now what will I do to make him crack? Should I ignore him, should I be extra loving, should I walk around naked all day…?

Hmm, so many decisions.

Wait a minute. So that means that that kiss _did_ mean something to him after all! That means he only pretended to faint and he actually did like the kiss! It wasn't a drunken action after all!

Well, that decides it. I'm going to go with extra loving and _very_ seductive until I get him to crack.

I close the journal and put it back in the Flourish and Bott's bag, deciding Fred will probably soon realize he doesn't have it with him and come back to get it.

I put it just where I found it and stand up, walking rather quickly to the door.

I put my hand on the doorknob and as soon as I do, I hear a loud crack; Fred.

A smile creeps over my face. Oh this is going to be fun.

* * *

**To be continued.**

**Oh George, you little devil you! Well let's see what George does and how Fred will react in the next chapter :) Tell me what you're thought and leave a suggestion fro what you think George should do ;)**


	7. The Rainbow Unicorn

**Hey everybody! Wow, I'm sooooooo sorry I took so long, really! I don't know what got into me! Anyways, thanks for being so patient! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for the suggestions! I used a few, making a few alters on them! :) **

**Enjoy guys! Again, so sorry! **

* * *

**Fred's POV**

This morning I woke up to find George sitting in the kitchen with a huge grin on his face.

Of course when I saw him I was a little confused considering he completely blew me off last night when I told him I wanted to talk.

I wonder what he's up to.

"Mornin', Fred." George says to me, the sides of his lips curling up even more into a malicious grin.

I lift an eyebrow, "Uh, morning?"

I don't move from where I'm standing. I'm a little taken aback by his sudden change in attitude.

George pats the kitchen table, "Well don't be shy, Freddie, come sit with me." He motions me to come sit.

I hesitate a second before taking a cautious step to the table. He's still giving me that awful look with his eyes sparkling mischievously and lopsided grin.

I finally reach the table; pull out a chair, and sit down, keeping a wary eye on my younger brother.

After a while of us both staring at each other, me with one eyebrow raised and biting the inside of my cheek and him with that bloody sexy-er I mean, playful look, I finally break the silence.

"So, George, how's i-" before I can finish, George interrupts me.

"Can I ask you a favor?" he says speedily and excitedly.

"Uh, sure, what is it, Georgie?" I ask him, still a little wary.

He twiddles his fingers and bites his bottom lit, "I want to go somewhere tonight, Fred, and I want you to come with me." He says, nodding his head, the bottom of his lip still being bit.

It's quite adorable, really.

I let out a sigh of relief. A favor's nothing to worry about; what could he possibly ask me that could be so horrible? It's just an innocent favor…right?

"Sure, baby brother, what is it?" I ask curiously.

He gives me a toothy grin, "Will you come to a gay bar with me?"

Oh. I guess that's what could be so horrible.

I felt my face begin to burn with a blush. I tapped my foot nervously, "Well, uh…I mean…uh…*cough*…um…well…er, I guess, so…_what?" _I shout finally.

George giggles, "I want you to come to a gay bar with me, Freddie." He says teasingly.

I gape at him, my mouth hanging open. My baby brother wants me to go to a _gay_ bar with him? Gay? I didn't even know he _was_ gay! I mean, yeah, he likes me, but that doesn't mean anything! I like him and _I'm _not gay!

"George…I-I didn't even know you _were_ gay!"I say loudly, speaking my thoughts to him.

George looks at me as if I'm completely mental, "Well of course I'm bloody gay, Fred! I liked you didn't I? What did you think that meant?" I see George blush a little at the mention of him liking me.

"Well I guess I just thought that…I don't know, I guess I thought you were just gay for _me_, or something." I rub the back of my head and tug at my hair. It's starting to get awkward.

George bursts out laughing, "That's dumb, Fred, how could I possibly just be gay for one person?" he laughs again, full on throwing his head back with closed eyes.

I dig my nails into my knee and bite the inside of my cheek…wonderful.

"Yeah, well…whatever, that's what I thought." I say through gritted teeth.

George finally stops laughing and gives me a sober look, "Okay, Fred, you didn't answer me: Will you go to the gay bar with me, or not? I figure if I should get over you, I can at least find someone else and I want your support." He says so seriously and giving me the cutest look.

I open my mouth to object, but when I see him looking at me with wide puppy dog eyes, my mouth deceives me and I hear myself saying, "Yes, sure I'll go with you."

George jumps up, his eyes lighting up, "Brilliant! We'll go later tonight, Sugar!" he says to me.

My eyes widen, "Sugar?" Did George just call me sugar?

George takes a step towards the kitchen counter, "Yeah, sugar, I'm making some tea, do you want sugar in it?" he says matter-of-factly.

I shake my head. Of course he didn't call me sugar, I'm just imagining things.

I stand up and start walking towards my room, "No thanks, I'm just gonna go back to sleep for a while, kind of tired." I say.

I go into my room, close my door, and collapse on my bed, falling asleep instantly.

**George's POV**

Eight hours later, Fred still isn't awake.

That morning, I forced him into coming to a gay bar with me. That was my master plan.

I would make Fred jealous by flirting with a ton of guys at this bar. Or even better, by having guys flirting with me. If I could be that lucky.

I know it will just kill him inside, if he does feel the same way about me that I do.

I look at the clock. It's eight P.M. and I'm starting to get anxious.

I jump off the couch and barge into Fred's room. He's lying in his bed, curled up in a ball and fast asleep, looking extremely adorable, if I do say so myself.

After a few moments of admiring this picture, I run to the bed and jump on Fred. He wakes up with a start and starts hitting me.

"What the _hell, _George!" he yells at me.

I stand up with a smile on my face, "Come on, Freddie boy, it's time to get going!" I say clapping my hands together.

His angry look fades away and I see a small glimmer of what looks like fear cross his face.

"Right." He says tartly.

Fred stands up and walks over to his dresser in only his boxers. He opens one of the drawers and gets some jeans and a T-shirt. He quickly gets into them then turns to me.

"Okay, let's go," he says nodding his head once.

I reach out and grab his hand.

"Uhhh," he lets out. His eyes are locked on our hands and I can see a soft pink on his cheeks.

"What?" I say knowingly, trying to hide my smile, "We have to disapparate and you don't know where we're going." I explain.

At that, I disapparate us in front of The Rainbow Unicorn. Yes, you guessed it, the gay bar.

There's a line of men waiting to get in. In front, there's a buff looking bouncer with his arms crossed.

I don't release Fred's hand and drag him to the front of the line.

When I'm face to face with the bouncer, I give him a smile and forcefully tug Fred up next to me.

I lean in close to the bouncer, "Hey, I'm George, and this is my brother Fred. This line is awfully long and I don't think my brother here can wait very long."

The bouncer continues glaring at me with a stern look.

I decide to take it to the next level, I lean in close enough that my mouth is right next to his ear and whisper so that Fred can't hear.

"Okay, the thing is, my brother here just came out of the closet. He's _really_ sexually deprived and I'm afraid he'll crack any second. In fact…I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to jump _me!_" I say.

I lean back again and look at him, giving him puppy dog eyes.

He finally looks down at us and coughs, "Well, uh, you two are twins…that will definitely go well in a place like this *cough*, yeah you can go in."

The bouncer moves to the side and allows Fred and me to go in. I wink at him before we disappear into the bar.

**Fred's POV**

Fruity.

That's what this place is: Fruity.

I don't know how George managed to get us in, but I really wish he hadn't of.

The place is full of shirtless guys dancing around with each other to blaring music. Some are even pole dancing and they're wearing _speedos!_ Pink, sparkly, barely concealing, _speedos!_

"I don't think I can do this, Georgie." I say nervously as an image of some guy in a speedo getting close and personal with my little brother.

George looks at me with a reassuring smile, "Of course you can, let's go!" he says and pulls me up to the bar's counter where he finally releases my hand.

We take seats next to each other and a bartender wearing nothing but a speedo and a bowtie, is that even sanitary?, greets us.

"What'll it be, boys?"

"Two fire whiskeys, please." George shouts over the music, holding up two fingers.

The man smiles and takes his wand out-_magical_ wand, just to make myself clear-and _accio's_ two bottles of fire whiskey in front of us.

George grabs his and takes a sip. I give mine a sickly look.

Ha! No way am I drinking that demon juice again!

After a few moments I notice the bartender is still staring at us.

"So, you two are twins!" he states, wiggling his eyebrows in a way that makes me uncomfortable.

When I don't answer, George does.

"Yeah, that's right! Mirror images!" he says with a chuckle.

"Well, I hope you guys like being hit on because twins do real well here. You'd be surprised at how many people have twin fetishes." He smiles, "In fact, I'm one myself."

I feel my stomach drop. Shit, shit shit! I don't want guys hitting on me _or_ George!

George looks at me, "Well, it's a good thing we don't have an issue with it. Babe?"

Okay, George _definitely _just called me babe!

I look at him and lift an eyebrow, "_Babe?"_ I yell over the music at him.

"Yeah," he says to me, "There's a really hot guy over there…he's a babe, I'm gonna go talk to him."

I sigh. Right. He didn't call me babe.

Wait? Did he just say he was gonna go talk to this guy?

Shit!

**George's POV**

I stand up from my chair and speed walk to a cute blonde guy seated a little ways off from Fred and I.

I feel my heart start to pound faster. Maybe I'm in over my head, maybe I shouldn't be doing this, I can't flirt with these guys, I can't do th-

"Hey there, sexy!" the blonde says to me with a dazzling smile.

I smile back, "Hey yourself!"

"So, this your first time? You look a little nervous, Sugar!" he stands up so that he's now towering over me.

I laugh a little, "Yeah, it's my first time. I came here with my twin brother." I indicate Fred who's seated a little ways back.

The guy suddenly looks more interested as he looks from me to my brother.

"What's your name, kid?" he says to me.

"George, and that's my brother Fred, but he's not gay."

The blonde eye's me and smirks, "Well, George, I'm Henry and at the Rainbow Unicorn, we have a rule about newbies." He says to me with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I lift an eyebrow and return the smirk, "And what's that, Henry?" I ask.

"New guys gotta strip down, Honey." His smile broadens.

Oh yes. This is going to work just fine.

I turn around and look at Fred.

Yep. Just as I expected, he's looking.

I turn back to Henry and lift my T-shirt.

**Fred's POV**

I tap my fingers anxiously on the counter as I watch George talk to this daft looking blonde guy not too far from me.

I don't know what they're saying, but I can tell they're flirting by the look on the blonde's face.

The blonde says something to George and George turns to look at me. He quickly looks away and begins to take off his T-shirt!

What the bloody fuck is he doing?

In a few short moments, his T-shirt is on the ground and George is working on his jeans.

Oh I don't think so! My little brother is _not_ stripping down at some fucking gay bar!

I stand up and push through people towards George and the fucking blonde man-slut.

I finally reach them and push George out of the way, "Hey!" I shout at the blonde guy, "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

The guy opens his mouth to say something, but I turn to George, "What the _hell_ are you doing? You can't just strip down in this place!"

"Why not, _Fred? _I can do whatever I want! Besides it's a policy." He shouts back, continuing to get out of his jeans.

"I don't care if it's a policy! Merlin's beard, George, your fucking _hot!_ If you strip down do you know what will happen? Some guy's gonna see you, take you into that bathroom over there, lube you up, and pound you in the arse!" I shout. Now people are starting to stare.

George looks at me with an eyebrow raised, his hands no longer working on his jeans.

I turn back to the blonde, "You really shouldn't have told him to strip down, buddy!" I say as I lift a fist, aiming it at his face.

**George's POV**

"You really shouldn't have told him to strip down, buddy!" Fred shouts at Henry as he lifts a fist in the air, ready to hit Henry.

Well…I didn't know Fred was _that_ much of the jealous type…

This could get real interesting.

* * *

**Uh oh! O.o Henry's in trouble! I guess George didn't expect Fred was such a jealous type! Let's see just how jealous Fred can get in the next chapter :)**


	8. Georgie Gets Drunk

**Hey all! Wow you guys, thanks for the reviews :) This was one of my favorite chapters! Hmmm I think I'm gonna have to change the genre on this to humour, agree? :p This chapter personally makes me giggle a bit and we get to see a little bit of a naughty side from both of the boys! ;) Although they may not be together when it happens...anyways, I hope you guys enjoy and I hope it makes you chuckle!**

* * *

**George's POV**

"Fred!" I yelled, but it was too late.

Fred's fist made direct contact with the side of Henry's face.

Henry's head turned to the side. He spit then did a little half smile before looking back at my brother.

But sadly for him, my older brother was already prepared for this. His fist was raised and as soon as Henry was looking back at him, he swung; this time hitting my admirer square in the jaw.

Henry's face was starting to get a little bloodied up at this point and I knew that Fred wasn't going to stop any time soon.

A group of people had started to gather around the three of us, Fred, Henry, and me, watching the scene that was playing out: Fred with his fist raised yet again, this time going in for Henry's stomach; Henry trying desperately to try and fight back, but couldn't because my brother was hitting much too fast; and then me, staring in shock as Fred's fist made contact for the third time, shirtless, pants unbuckled, and probably looking like a complete git.

I didn't _mean_ to start a scene…really!

At the sound of Fred saying, "You *punch* will not *punch* violate *punch* my *punch* baby *punch* brother! *Punch*" I snapped out of it.

"Fred!" I yelled once more, only this time grabbing my brother's raised fist and pulling it back, "Stop it! He's had enough just _stop!_"

I turn Fred around so that he is now looking at me. I hold onto his forearms so that he won't get away from me and look him in the eyes.

I can see the fire illuminating in his eyes and realize just how angry he is.

"Fred," I say more softly, "You can't do this; you're hurting him!"

Fred flares his nostrils, "That's the point, Georgie! This guy was trying to get you to strip down!" a look of desperation now replaces the fire, "Nobody can do that, Georgie! No one can see you but me!" he whispered speedily.

I feel my eyes widen, "What?" I say. So he wants to see me strip down? Hmm.

But he doesn't answer. That angry fire is back and he tries to get away from me, "Let me go!" he yells.

Instead of letting him go, I pull him closer to me.

In fact, I pull with such force that we topple onto the floor, him on top of me.

Both of us are silent as we look each other straight in the eyes. I can feel myself falling deep into his blue eyes. They are no longer angry, but they aren't desperate either. There's something new in his eyes that I can't exactly put my finger on but I have a feeling it's close to what's in my own eyes.

Despite the situation, I can't help but notice the position we are in: Fred on top of me-a shirtless, pants undone, me- my arms grasping on to his own and him extremely sweaty-from beating Henry up, of course.

I cough and avert my eyes from Fred. I really hope he doesn't notice the hard on I'm starting to get…

**Fred's POV**

I try to pull away from George so that I can go back to beating up that fairy who was assaulting him.

Sadly for me, though, George yanks forward and we fall to the ground, me on top of him and looking him straight in those gorgeous blue eyes. Er…I mean stupid…stupid blue eyes…yeah…

He's looking into my eyes, too. He has this look on his face that I can't exactly pin point, but I really hope I don't have the same one on _my_ face!

I know that I was just furious at the life size Ken above us, but I can't help but notice that I am lying right on top of my shirtless, somewhat pants less, brother in a very…suggestive…position.

George coughs and averts his eyes from me.

I do the same and push myself up so that I'm now standing up.

I realize now that I'm getting a boner. Damn. This is exactly what happens when I get too close to George and his fucking sexy ass body!

I mean…this is what happens when…um…um…

I have to get out of here before George realizes I have a boner in the first place!

I picture my room in my head and disapparate as quickly as possible into my room.

As soon as I'm standing safely in my room, I run to my door and lock it then put a spell on it so that George won't be able to unlock it, magic or not.

After taking all the precautions, I droop and jump on my bed. Luckily, my hard-on started to die down. I for one did _not_ want to jack-off to the image of my little brother. No thank you.

Even though he is incredibly attractive. And I bet he looks good when he's sweaty. He probably would also look good underneath of me…or riding me…he would probably look good anywhere, really.

Shit. I'm making myself hard again! And this time, I doubt that it will just go down with a little deep breathing and thoughts of Umbridge in a bikini…uggghhh.

I unbuckle my pants and shimmy out of them. I stick my hand beneath the band of my boxers and begin to gently play around with my member.

After a while of thinking about Alicia Spinner, big racked girls, and bikini models, I begin to notice none of them are doing anything for me.

Then, before I know it, I'm thinking about Georgie.

His auburn hair, those light blue eyes, how they looked when he was looking up at me, the feel of his skin and those godly abs.

Okay…that's obviously working for me.

I start to pump faster and boy does it feel good. I wish it were George doing this, though. I wish he would barge into my room, see me pleasuring myself, then jump on the bed and finish the job himself.

Yeah. I would really like that.

**Georges POV**

_Pop!_

Well. Fred's gone. At least he won't notice my boner now.

I see a hand extend to me. I grab it and am pulled up from the ground.

"Thanks." I say to the pole dancer that helped me up, and then turn to Henry.

He's sitting on the seat he was at when I first saw him. His face is bruised and bloody and he's downing a shot.

I sit in the seat next to him and gingerly put a hand on his shoulder, "Henry…I can't even explain how sorry I am. I don't know what got into him…he's not usually like this, really!" I apologize. And it's true…he usually isn't that crazy when he's jealous.

Henry shakes his head, "There's something seriously wrong with your brother, Honey." He says before breaking into a fit of coughs then taking the newly filled shot glass and throwing it down his throat.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that your brother's jealous. I don't know, but I guess that wouldn't be it." He continued.

I laugh nervously, "No, Fred's just been so close to me and I don't think he likes seeing his little brother getting hit on by some guy. You see, he just found out I was gay so I'm guessing it's a little strange for him."

Henry nods his head, seeming to understand, "I guess that makes sense, Sugar." He laughs, "I've seen a few people like that: people that don't want a person they love to be himself in a place like this. It usually _does_ end with a few punches." He chuckles again, "I've just never been anything more than a by stander before."

I smile, glad that he's taking this so well despite his, not to be rude or anything, fucked up face.

"Well I really am sorry. Is there anything I can do for you?" I offer.

He shakes his head, "You don't owe me anything! Don't go apologizing for your brother." He thinks for a moment, "Well…you could do _one _thing for me…" his eyes glance down expectantly to my half undone pants.

I smile knowingly, "Sure thing." I giggle.

Well I only have one thing to say: thank God that my hard on went down!

XX

"You got this, Georgie!" someone from the crowd yells at me. I think it might be Ryan, but I'm not sure. It could have been Blake now that I think about it.

I don't really know. Everything is a big, colorful, muscley, blur right now.

I take a deep breath and nod my head. As soon as I do, music blares throughout the whole bar and a cheer goes up from down below.

I can't do this! Nope. This isn't me! I'm not that drunk…okay, I'm pretty drunk, but not drunk enough to do this, maybe I can just jump dow-

I look down and see Henry giving me a thumb's up and a reassuring smile. His face is fine now since there was a wizarding doctor here at the bar who fixed him up with a flick of his wand.

Ah fuck it. I _am_ that drunk!

I grab the pole and start dancing on it like I saw the pole dancers earlier.

Another roar of approval comes up from the crowd, the loudest being from the group of guys I got to know.

Hmmmm…I'm really good at this!

**Fred's POV**

I have been sitting at our table for _three hours_ and George still hasn't gotten back form that gay bar yet.

After I got done jerking off, I decided I would wait for George to get his sorry ass home and apologize for being so, so, oh I don't even know the word!

I stand up from the table and start pacing around the kitchen.

That's it, I'm going back there-Merlin help me-and getting that bloody git out of there!

I picture the inside of the gay bar, pink speedo'd men and all, and disapparate.

With a loud pop, I'm back in the bar.

I'm in the back and a large group of men are standing in front of the stage, pumping their fists and shouting their heads off.

I can't see whose up there dancing, but I'm guessing it's someone really good.

I start walking closer into the crowd and get a man with a mug in his hand's attention.

"Hey!" the guy shouts at me, "How the bloody _hell_ are you down here?" he slurs, obviously drunk.

I knit my eyebrows.

He laughs, "I must be more smashed than I thought I was; I'm seeing double!" he shouts before shrugging and taking a large gulp of his drink.

What the hell was that?

I decide to ask someone else.

"Hey!" I shout to a different guy, "Have you seen a guy that looks _exactly _like me?"

The guy glances at me and bursts out laughing. His face turns a scarlet red and he clutches his stomach. He tries to catch his breath and say something, but when he sees my face, he starts laughing all over again.

I sigh and give up then shout, "Has anybody seen my bloody twin?!"

I am mostly ignored, but one guy wearing one of those sparkly speedos looks back at me and says, "He's up there dancing!" then looks away and starts cheering.

My eyes widen and my heartbeat quickens. I push through the crowd of people and up to the front of the stage where, low and behold, I see George, my Georgie, dancing on that pole like it's his long lost lover.

"George Weasley, you get your ass down here_ right now!_" I shout.

George looks down at me and his face falls.

He lets go of the pole, "Hey, Ryyyaaannnn!" he shouts into the crowd in a singsongy voice similar to the one I used on him when I was pretending to be drunk.

Only he's not pretending.

"Ryan! Come take my place up here!" he shouts again.

A short, feminine, but cute looking guy with black hair and sparkles on his face comes up and jumps on to the stage where he takes my brother's place and begins working the pole like an expert.

George jumps down and looks at me. He looks angry but slightly amused.

George takes my hand and drags me to a dark, empty corner.

"What the hell, Fred?" he asks me.

Is he actually asking me that?

"What do you mean 'What the hell, _Fred?' _I should be the one saying what the hell, George! In fact, I am; What the bloody hell, George?! What do you think you were doing dancing up there half naked?"

"I was having _fun_, Fred! Is that too much to ask?" he fights back.

I shake my head, "I don't want to see anybody looking at you like those guys were! They wanted to do stuff to you, Georgie, and I wouldn't let that happen to you!" I say. I can hear the own desperation in my voice.

George looks at me and mutters something that sounds a lot like, "Why? Cause you want to be the only one who can?"

"What?!" I whisper shout.

He shakes his head and smiles then pats my shoulder and leans in real close, "Nothing, Freddie, just thinking out loud." He giggles.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he says, "I have a groups of some fine looking gentlemen that I'd like to have a little fun with." He nods his head in the direction of the crowd.

I know I'm about to freak out. I can feel it happening. My breath is shortening and my heart is starting to beat faster.

Before I can say anything, George pulls me into a hug.

"Just go home and get some rest," he whispers in my ear. I can feel his hot breath against my skin and sends tingles down my spine.

He releases me then runs back into the crowd, his hands up and shouting like a mad man.

He disappears into the crowd.

I look longingly for a moment in to where he disappeared, hoping to catch one more glance of him.

Hmm. He looked really good working that pole…

I mean, he looked bloody daft and clumsy on that pole.

Oh who am I kidding? He looked sexy up there!

* * *

**Oh Fred, you can't deny that you think your Georgie is damn sexy! ;) And who knew sweet, little George could work a pole so well?! The next chapter will be out soon, tell me what you think! **


End file.
